


Ничего лишнего

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Один в рогах, другой в колпаке, оба в веселых носках – и больше ничего лишнего из одежды (с)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Ничего лишнего

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Новогодний побег](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050620) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021). 



> Продолжение фика «Новогодний побег», выросшее из коммента беты, приведенного в описании.

Старый дом под снежной шапкой между разлапистых, живописно припорошенных елей. Морозные узоры на окнах, отблески пламени в камине, запах хвои, мерцание огоньков гирлянды. 

– Нет, Стив, надевай колпак, а рога давай сюда. 

– Знаешь, не думал, что скажу такое, но ты в них неотразим.

Металлическая рука, обнимающая за плечи, кажется такой же теплой, как и живая. А может, не кажется.

– И ты чертовски сексуален в этом колпаке и носках с Сантой, – Баки улыбается, облизнув губы. – Особенно когда краснеешь.

– Здесь просто жарко.

Правая ладонь Баки сминает ягодицу Стива через тонкую ткань, пристальный взгляд оценивает очертания в области его напрягшегося паха.

– Судя по тому, как тебе тесно в боксерах, очень.

– Бак!

– А еще тебя ждет сюрприз. Отвернись.

– Можно мне сначала воды? 

Звук судорожных глотков слегка разбавляет треск поленьев в камине.

– Что, сыворотка не помогает справляться с жаждой? – подмигивает Баки.

– Обстановка… – Стив прочищает горло, – непростая.

За его спиной легкий смешок и шорохи. В голове кружатся догадки одна смелее другой, и в горле снова пересыхает.

– Ну, все. Сюрприз готов.

Взволнованно сглотнув, Стив оборачивается.

Баки улыбается во все тридцать два, оценивая произведенный эффект. Из одежды на нем мягкие оленьи рога, теплые узорчатые носки и красная лента на талии, завязанная большим бантом в центре композиции. Стивовы боксеры готовы затрещать, если немедленно не будут сброшены и забыты до утра.

– Бак… – голос сел, да и черт с ним.

– Распаковывай, Стив. Подарок заждался.

Руки немного дрожат, пока Стив распутывает бант, осторожно разматывает ленту. Две разные руки – живая и металлическая – срывают со Стива зверски тесные боксеры, освобождая ноющий член, который тут же оказывается прижат к члену Баки между двух животов.

Поцелуй – как прыжок в водопад. Безумие. Исколотые щетиной жадные губы, ненасытные языки, сражающиеся друг с другом за право вести. Нетерпеливые пальцы – везде: в волосах на затылке, на плечах, на бедрах, ягодицах и между ними. Измятые двумя горячими телами простыни на просторной кровати, гулкий ритмичный скрип и хриплые стоны.

Предрассветные сумерки первого дня нового года осторожно заглядывают в окна сквозь морозный налет. В камине тлеют, угасая, обугленные остатки дров, на елке в углу мерцает гирлянда, на полу валяется длинная алая лента. На широкой кровати спят в обнимку два красивых парня. Из одежды на них только теплые узорчатые носки. Колпак и мягкие оленьи рога затерялись где-то между подушек.

В этом доме хозяйничает счастье.


End file.
